with the force of the great typhoon
by SVZ
Summary: Finn gets cockblocked. A Disney movie marathon was involved.  Fic contains equal amounts of Finn/Rachel and Kurt/Blaine being adorable, as well as a dose of Kurt and Rachel friendship. One-shot.


**Title:** with the force of the great typhoon  
**Author:** SVZ  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Finn, Kurt/Blaine  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1400  
**Summary:** Finn gets cockblocked. (A Disney movie marathon was involved.)  
**Notes:** Unbeta'ed, takes place in the near future (before Regionals) when there is considerably less relationship drama (or at least Finn and Rachel are on-again). This was written for a Glee_Fluff_Meme prompt on LJ that asked for Finn to get cockblocked by Disney movies. Total one-shot, like most my fics.

* * *

**with the force of the great typhoon**

8 PM is kind of early to be home on a Friday night, but he and Rachel managed to get to Breadstix before the dinner rush. But the minute they had finished their dessert, the server had nearly thrown the check at Finn's face, and the movie they had planned on seeing was sold out.

It works out though, because his mom and Burt are out of town for the entire weekend. Kurt had a date with Blaine, so they'll have the entire house to themselves.

Or at least, that's what Finn thought until he arrives home, sees an unfamiliar car in the drive-way, and notice some of the lights are still on.

Rachel frowns too. "I thought you said everyone was out," she comments, perplexed, as Finn puts in his key and goes through the motions of jiggling, cajoling, and twisting at odd angles until the lock finally opens (the lock, Finn had decided ages ago, _hates him_).

The door finally lets him in and Finn can hear some loud, dramatic movie score playing.

After toeing off their shoes (because Kurt and his mom are kind of obsessive compulsive about keeping the white carpet white and they are terrifying when united on a single front), he and Rachel follow the sounds to the source.

Kurt and Blaine are curled up under a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

The couch Finn had plans to use for the sole purpose of making out with his girlfriend, but is now unfortunately occupied.

(Kurt and Blaine have a bowl of popcorn and cans of pop on the coffee table and everything; they are definitely in for the long haul.)

At their arrival, both Kurt and Blaine look up – they looked positively adorable, cozy and comfortable.

Finn wish they were anywhere else but here at this moment.

"Back so soon?" Kurt asks, surprised. He detaches himself from Blaine's arms long enough to grab his phone to check the time. He gives Finn a look that suggests he knew exactly why Finn and Rachel came back to the house so early.

Finn decides that his stepbrother is definitely not his favorite person right now.

Trying hard not to look guilty, Finn shrugs. "Uh, yeah. Our movie was sold out and there wasn't anything else playing that we liked..."

Rachel makes a face. "There was a choice between a thriller or an awful sci-fi movie that I don't even think Sam or Artie would enjoy. We decided it to forgo the movie."

"Ah," Kurt nods. "Blaine - " he smiles and nudges his boyfriend gently in the side with an elbow (Blaine just rolls his eyes good-naturedly and puts an arm around Kurt's neck, and wow, the fact that Kurt has a boyfriend will never stop being weird to Finn), " - was feeling kind of tired from the drive over, so we decided to keep low-key. We decided a Disney marathon would be appropriate."

"We've already watched _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Little Mermaid_," Blaine adds, smiling when Rachel lets out a delighted squeal when she catches sight of the television screen. "I wanted to watch _Bambi_, but Kurt said 'never in a million years' to that." He raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend because obviously, there's more to that story.

Kurt winces, actually turning a little green. "It's a sore subject for me. I don't want to talk about it." He rolls his eyes and ignores Blaine's protests. "Besides, _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Little Mermaid_ are far superior movies with better characters."

"I wanted to be a Disney princess when I was little," Rachel confesses, almost shyly. "I think I liked Belle the most, since she was always an outsider. I used to sing along to the songs while we watched -" her eyes then lights up when she watches the screen, "Oh, this is my favorite part..."

It's only then that Finn realizes the movie they're watching is actually _Mulan_.

Without warning, Rachel starts singing. Rachel sings along to "I'll Make a Man Out of You" and after a beat, Kurt and Blaine join in, laughing and stumbling over some of the lines because they're not really trying, not like Rachel who is full out belting like they're adding the song to the setlist for Regionals.

The subtitles, Finn notices, are in French.

Kurt and Blaine are watching a movie that takes place in ancient China with French subtitles.

It figures.

After the song's over, Rachel looks like she's about to take a seat next to Kurt, but hesitates. "I don't want to crash your date."

Finn loves it when Rachel has her occasional self-aware moments. They've happening more often since they've started dating and he couldn't have timed this one better.

He takes her hand, determined to lead her straight to his room - where there is a nice, comfortable bed. And no Disney movies to distract her. There might even be a chance of him getting to third base if the universe is feeling generous."We'll get out of your way," he says hastily.

Blaine and Kurt turn to each other, making eye contact. Some sort of silent communication in a form of eyebrow raising follows, and the next thing Finn knows, they both seemed to have agreed on something.

Then Blaine says casually, "Actually, we wouldn't mind if you guys join us..."

"The more the merrier," Kurt agrees, lips quirking up in a small smile at Rachel's open enthusiasm. "Rachel, feel free. We plan on watching _Enchanted_ after this."

"Finn, sit down!" Rachel exclaims, beaming. "The ending is my favorite part."

"Yes Finn," Kurt says with a completely straight face, his eyes glittering with amusement. Because yeah, Finn's pretty sure his expression must be murderous right now and Rachel's completely oblivious, "Please join us."

He actually kind of misses the days when Rachel and Kurt hated each other.

"We have popcorn." Blaine points to the bowl on the coffee table. "I even managed to convince Kurt to get the salted butter kind."

Right now, Finn kind of hates both of them.

Rachel's already curled up on the couch next to Kurt (they're holding hands), looking at him expectantly and he knows he's going to look like a total dick if he refuses.

Sighing, he takes the spot next to her and watches as Mulan and her comrades try to save China from the evil Huns.

"I love guys who aren't afraid to stand up for what they believe in," Kurt says, his head on Blaine's shoulder (and yeah, Finn's still trying hard not to be weirded out by the fact that Kurt's dating and is affectionate with someone that's not family or female), when Shang tried to justify Mulan's actions to Chi Fu after she saved all of China.

Finn has to admit that Mulan's pretty hardcore.

"Agreed," Blaine murmurs. "That's an admirable trait in anyone."

"Definitely," Rachel sighs, looking a little starry-eyed, like she's watching one of her favorite rom-coms. "Who doesn't like a man who's not afraid to speak his mind?"

Finn squeezes Rachel's free hand. "Well, that's why you're my girlfriend, right?"

A brief silence follows.

"I'm a stand up kind of guy like all these Disney heroes," Finn says, after seeing Kurt's expression from the light flickering from the television screen. "When something's not right, I try to make it right. I have a 'sticking up' for people thing... like- " Finn's brain flickers to recent movie trailers and then to the movie he and Rachel had planned on catching, "- Harry Potter."

Now his stepbrother just looks amused.

"No," Kurt says lightly, "You kind of have a 'Stand There Awkwardly and Hopes No One Calls On You To Do Something' thing going on."

Oh, _burn_.

Yeah, as if Blaine isn't proof enough that Kurt is totally over his crush on him now.

Finn looks at Rachel for support, but she only looks up at him apologetically beneath thick lashes. "Well, you've gotten a lot better since you've joined Glee."

Finn sighs. "I hate this movie. It's not even historically accurate."

Three voices immediately shush him.

He hogs the popcorn in retaliation.

* * *

Feedback and reviews are always welcome! They inspire me to procrastinate on studying for finals by writing fic and continue posting fic on Fanfiction dot net.

While I love knowing people are adding my fics to their favorites and adding me to author alerts, it can be a little disheartening to see an extremely disproportionate number of favs vs reviews.

Completely fascinating on a sociological level though. (I'm a social sciences major. ... And a nerd.)

Hopefully this doesn't sound like author entitlement, it just struck me as a little strange. It's interesting to see what kind of fics reviewers respond to.

So if you have a moment, let me know what you like or don't like of this fic (or any of my other fics you've read). I'm always curious to know.

And thanks for reading!


End file.
